


親密攝影

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 威爾讓焦點聚在略有些失神的眼睛上，按下快門。快門捕捉到了他眼睛的顏色，棕的、有些冷而疏離，像一種透著光線的琥珀。字數：約2,617字





	1. 肖像

「嗨。」

攝影師有些僵硬的和他的模特兒打了聲招呼，這是他們第一次合作。威爾．葛萊姆一手順了順他一頭叛逆不馴的棕色亂髮，讓好奇的視線掩藏在攝影鏡頭後方，帶著些許罪惡感的解剖著眼前的畫面。

 

他一向都不是一個跟從大眾潮流的攝影師。從不拍攝那些顯眼的、稀鬆平常的、小而愉悅的。不，威爾．葛萊姆不覺得他的作品可以稱得上藝術或唯美（與某些評論家觀點相違背），但他承認自己的作品更適合寫實、裸露、暴露、骯髒這樣的形容詞。

他甚至不喜歡自己的攝影。

有些無奈的嘆了口氣，威爾調整好腳架，無聲示意他的模特兒在鏡頭前擺好他指定的姿勢。

 

這次的運鏡依舊選擇了親密攝影的角度，主題是遺忘。漢尼拔．萊克特這個人、他的『主題』，是經由布魯醫生安排的。因為意外而精神受損退化的漢尼拔．萊克特，目前仍無法回到社會上而留在療養院，沒有任何親人能帶他離開，只好任他繼續待在那裡生著寂寞的灰塵。

威爾讓焦點聚在略有些失神的眼睛上，按下快門。快門捕捉到了他眼睛的顏色，棕的、有些冷而疏離，像一種透著光線的琥珀。

接著他再拍他的頭髮，他露出領口的骨頭，他用來掩蓋身軀的輕薄衣物袖口冷冷的灌著風。漢尼拔很安靜，看著威爾的鏡頭，一個快門的時間他再度捕捉到了男子隱藏在疏離表面後的茫然。

「漢尼拔。我可以叫你漢尼拔嗎？」威爾開口問。他看見坐在單人沙發上的漢尼拔露出了一個幾乎有些孩子氣的微笑，於是又忍不住按了快門。

「可以。」漢尼拔的聲音因久未使用而有些沙啞。「布魯醫生說我可以叫你威爾。你的名字是威爾，對吧？」

「威爾．葛萊姆，叫我威爾就可以了。」喀嚓、喀嚓。「我平常喜歡拍照，這也是我的工作……漢尼拔有沒有喜歡做的事？」

「畫畫，我有很多時間可以畫畫，艾倫娜都讓我在庭院裡素描……」漢尼拔頓了一下，顯得有些遲疑，「我可以用你的相機嗎？我好像很久沒有拍照了。」

「沒問題。」威爾淺淺的笑著，伸手把漢尼拔拉到他的單眼後，低聲指示他如何對焦和按快門。漢尼拔如鋼琴家的手指握在手裡乾燥溫暖，讓他忍不住產生了眷戀感。漢尼拔的眼神單純得有些無辜，像小孩子一樣有些膽怯又有些好奇。

威爾l在心裡默默感謝艾倫娜。

 

「我可以拍你嗎，威爾？」

「可以，漢尼拔。」

 

漢尼拔拍出來的自己有些模糊，靜靜的在畫面正中央朝漢尼拔清淺的勾著唇。

 

「威爾。」

「是，漢尼拔？」

「我還會再看到你嗎？」

「會的，漢尼拔。」


	2. 失焦鏡頭

「你是上次的那個攝影師。」漢尼拔道，語氣有些雀躍，像小孩子一樣。威爾不自覺的笑了，他喜歡像個小孩似的漢尼拔．萊克特，這個靜靜的待在這裡的病人。

他不像一般大眾那樣，不是對威爾的作品嗤之以鼻就是把他捧上親密攝影巨擘的王座。不，漢尼拔不是那種人，他像一張白紙那樣乾淨。

漢尼拔正在白紙上畫畫。

「我又來照相了，看。」威爾向漢尼拔秀出了自己的單眼相機。

「我今天還可以用你的相機拍照嗎？你喜歡我上次的照片嗎？我可以看你拍的照片嗎？」

「當然可以，漢尼拔。你在畫什麼？」

小小的手捏起白紙的邊角。「鹿！」他說，驕傲的向漢尼拔秀出自己的作品。那的確像是一頭鹿，渾身漆黑的雄鹿，鹿角糾結像藤蔓。

「漢尼拔喜歡鹿？」

「不知道，牠常常出現在我的夢裡，但米沙說我在說謊，因為世界上沒有黑色的鹿。」漢尼拔看著威爾的眼睛，「你有看過黑色的鹿嗎？」

 

威爾搖頭，他的確沒有看過黑色的鹿，他只有一隻黑色的拉不拉多，札馬。

 

「威爾?」

喀嚓、喀嚓、喀嚓。

「怎麼了？」

「札馬也可以跟你一起來嗎？我知道其他人偶爾會有外面的人來看他們，有時候也有狗，艾比蓋兒說他有看過牧羊犬。」漢尼拔繼續用著黑色蠟筆填色，「札馬是牧羊犬嗎？」

威爾講鏡頭移到漢尼拔的手上，他很喜歡那雙手，拿著蠟筆細細的塗著黑色的線條。他發現那雙手的蒼白的皮膚上有些細小的傷疤，淺紅色的不是很明顯，像是有人用薄刀片反覆刮著那塊皮膚一樣。

「不，札馬是拉不拉多。」他說，「如果布魯醫生說札馬可以來的話，我下次一定會帶他一起來拜訪你。 」

「一定會嗎？」漢尼拔漾起了微笑，手中蠟筆仍然在塗啊塗的。

「我保證。」威爾認真的看著他的紅棕色眼珠，漢尼拔的眼睛永遠很清明，沒有侵略性的、溫和的，讓攝影師聯想著孩子或一個春天的早晨。

 

威爾不知道漢尼拔還會在這裡待多久。艾倫娜說他沒有家人，一個遠房親戚也沒有，孤伶伶的被留在精神病院四方形的病房裡。漢尼拔的牆壁上黏貼著輕軟的泡棉，像一層繭。

 

「威爾，你知道我不能隨便談病人的狀況。我知道我讓你來這裡準備你的攝影集，但除非萊克特同意，不然我是不能對他的狀況多加評論的。」

棕髮的心理醫生嘆了口氣，銀色的湯匙攪著茶杯底部沉積的砂糖粒，望著窗外一叢叢盛開的薰衣草。

威爾點了點頭。

「萊克特的狀況很特別，不是一般的病例……我不能多說了，對不起。」

「我知道，艾倫娜，我不是來為難你的。事實上，你能讓我進出這裡我都不知道該怎麼感謝你了。」

艾倫娜輕笑。「我知道你需要一點時間沉澱，換個環境拍照或許能幫助你想通什麼也說不定，我是這麼覺得的。」她啜了一口茶，抿了抿紅唇，「萊克特和你蠻合得來的，這是件好事，他通常不太愛理人的。」

 

威爾想到了他臨走前，漢尼拔那個落寞的眼神。他幾乎沒有朋友，更沒有家人，和威爾一樣被孤立在這個世界上。

威爾心疼著漢尼拔。

米沙，漢尼拔提過一個叫米沙的人。那是他的手足嗎？還是一個朋友？或者不存在的朋友。

 

「艾倫娜？」

「怎麼？」

「漢尼拔說他想看看札馬，我下禮拜帶他一起來？」

「你知道我不會反對的。」心理醫生柔柔的笑著，笑容浸在初夏清澄的陽光裡，「萊克特需要你，你也需要萊克特。你拜訪他之後眉頭不再皺了，笑得更多了，你知道嗎？」

 

威爾帶著複雜的心情離開了艾倫娜的辦公室，離開了精神病院，漢尼拔畫的黑色的鹿小心翼翼的摺在了他的口袋裡。


End file.
